


Connections

by Honeywik



Series: Electric [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drugs, Irish Mob, M/M, Smoking, alcohol mention, alternative universe, children of god stay away, hux beating the shit out of someone, lotsa bad words, mafia, mob, mobster, slight drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeywik/pseuds/Honeywik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo goes to try to score a date at the bookstore. He meets Armitage; a cutie. Armitage Hux is a boss of the Hux Mafia Family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connections

**Author's Note:**

> A while back I got an idea where person A goes to a bookstore and meets person B. Person B is a total sweetheart and fluffy and everything. Turns out person B is a Mafia boss.

"Ren, what are we doing here." Phasma sighed, gripping her cup of coffee. She sat next to Kylo at a table in the middle of a cafe; inside Skywalker's Books, in the dead center of campus. Kylo sat next to Phasma, tapping his foot and watching people walk by. He took a sip of his ice tea,"Picking up hotties, obviously." Phasma pinched the bridge of her nose,"...in a bookstore." Kylo nodded, distracted,"In a bookstore."

"I can't help but feel as if these types aren't your....type. Aren't the kind of of people you're into at bars or perhaps... Hottopic?" Phasma muttered. Kylo scoffs,"Hah. Very funny Phas. You know I'm done with that scene. they're so... vulgar." Kylo cringed at the thought of another drunken asshole putting his arm around him and trying to sweet talk him. Always getting too close. He hated when they'd lean down to whisper something "slick" to him, that was when he could smell their breath; which almost always smelt of liquor and rotting teeth.

When Kylo had finally shaken the symphony of awful thoughts and memories from his mind, new thoughts flooded in. Most particularly, of a ginger boy walking by. Alarms went off in Kylo's head. "Look kid, these book-types aren't going to take too kindly to your -- hey where do you think you're going!" Phasma shouted after Kylo, who rushed away, paying to mind to anyone but the ginger in front of him.

Kylo followed him to the non-fiction section. As soon as he reached for a book, Kylo sprung into action. "Here, let me get that for you." Kylo grabbed the book and handed it to him. "Thanks," The ginger said,"but I'm not much shorter than you. I could have gotten it myself." Kylo laughed nervously,"So... you're into... Mongolian torture techniques...?" "Yes." The ginger said bluntly.

Kylo rubbed the back of his neck."That's cool... uh... Kylo Ren." Kylo said, holding out his hand. The ginger stared at his hand; before pulling the sleeve of his sweater over his own, and slowly shaking Kylo's hand. "Armitage Hux." Kylo beamed,"Armitage is such a pretty name!" Hux scoffed, pushing his browline glasses back to their proper place on his freckled nose,"Sure, if you like anti-virus software and toilet companies." "No seriously--"

"There you are, you emo shit!" Phasma said, coming up from behind Kylo, putting him in a choke hold. "Phasm--please--" Kylo said, trying his very best to shake her off, but to no avail. Phasma stopped, dropping Kylo, when she saw a very concerned Hux standing in front of her. "Oh. Who's this?" "Armitage Hux." Hux said, with a bit of a nod at the end. "Nice to meet you Hux. I'm Phasma." Hux smiled.

There was a beep. Hux reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. "I'm so sorry, I have to go." Hux said, rushed. He pulled a felt-tipped marker from his bag, took Kylo by the wrist, pulled up his sleeve, scribbled seven numbers, and scurried away. "Text me, okay!" Hux yelled as he went.

"That was way too easy. The kid's a mess." Phasma sighed.

\---

Kylo sat in front of his phone, staring at the black screen. Across the room, his roommate Poe lay across the couch, his head in his boyfriend Finn's lap. Fin was on his Gameboy, probably playing Space Invaders or something. Poe had a joint placed in between his lips, and every now and then he'd remove it to lazily push smoke from his lips.

Kylo sighed."Poe, dude, can't you smoke outside? You know the RA's up our ass about it." Poe grinned,"Man fuck Snoke." "Language." Finn said, not looking away from his game. Poe stuck his tongue out at him.

"Dude. Just text the guy already." Poe said to Kylo, who was staring at his phone again. "You've had his number for like three days now. He's probably wondering what's taking you so long." Kylo let out a small "ugh." before plopping his head down,"But he's so perfect." Poe let out more smoke,"Exactly. Text him." "But--" "Goddamn it." Finn muttered, closing his Gameboy with a _click,_ stopping over to Kylo, and picking up his phone.

"Hey-" "Wow you've got him under here as 'Ginger Dream' how cute." Finn chuckled. "Oh god what are you doing-" Finn turned back to Poe,"Babe what should we say?" " 'Wanna get freak-' " Finn cut off Poe,"NO." 

"Got it."

 **You:** Hey!

Finn dropped the phone in Kylo's lap. "Your problem now!" He said, and went back to Space Invaders and Poe. 

 **Ginger Dream:** Hi

 **Ginger Dream:** I didn't think you'd text lol

 **You:** Sorry! I've been busy.

 **Ginger Dream:** Oh

 **You:** Not too busy for you! Just too busy to text...

 **Ginger Dream:** No it's fine! I've been busy as well.

 **You:** Reading ?

 **Ginger Dream:** Yeah you could say that.

 **You:** Cool cool

 **Ginger Dream:** So. Uh. Is you're schedule free tomorrow? 

 **You:** Yes!!

 **Ginger Dream:** Would you like to come over tomorrow?

 **You:** Yes!!

 **Ginger Dream:** Great! I'll text you the rest of the information later.

 **You:** :D

"Kylo get off the floor." Poe said. "I've got a date!" Kylo shouts, punching the air. 

\---

"Okay you got everything?" Poe said from the couch. "Yup. I've got flowers, clean clothes, and deodorant on." Kylo said, fidgeting with his hair. Finn came out of the bathroom, brushing his teeth. "You're gonna be late." "Oh. Shit."

Kylo stood nervously in front of a large house's large front door, nervously clutching the bouquet. He took a few short breaths, before quickly knocking on the door. The door creaked open. Kylo wanted to enter, but that was usually something people did in movies or tv shows and would walk into horrible or awkward situations like a murder or two or more people fucking. But curiosity got the best of him, and he walked through the door. 

He heard noise in the living room and swiftly walked to the room. "Armitage~" Kylo froze, gaping at the sight in front of him. There his adorable fluffy ginger dream was, in a white button up with rolled up sleeves, with his glasses pushed up with blood on his hands and shirt. Hux struck a man he held by the his collar, once, twice, and then three times. The ground of the living room floor was covered in a plastic tarp like thing, with the man's blood splattered on it. Hux wasn't alone. 

Around him was about twenty guys, no including the man who was getting a beating; he was on his knees, his face busted and bloody. One of the men tapped Hux one the shoulder. Hux stopped, turning to see Kylo standing in the doorway. "Fuck." Hux muttered. "Did he just call boss.." "Who is that..." and other whispers went through the crowd of men that surrounded them. "Sir-" One of them started."No. Clear the room. This is my own private business. I want the room cleared and cleaned and a new shirt in five minutes." Hux said. "Sir-" "Now!" Hux snapped. 

Kylo had to admit, in that moment he was kinda scared and turned on, but mostly confused. Hux sighed, turning to Kylo. "You're...early..." Hux said, putting his glasses on. "I'm actually a half an hour late." Kylo said. "I must have gotten caught up in..." "Beating the shit out of that guy?" Kylo finished. Hux nodded,"Yes I guess you could say that." There was a pause of silence.

"Look Kylo, I'm sorry you had to see that. I really like you, but you've got to understand that I can't let you walk out of here." Kylo scratched the back of his head,"Are you in the Secret Services or something?" "No." "Thank god." 

"Kylo, you have to understand--" "Armitage I really don't care why you were excessively punching that man in the face." "Oh." 

Kylo handed Hux the bouquet. The blood on Hux's hands smeared across the papery plastic that the bouquet was wrapped in. Hux looked at the [pretty flowers](http://www.deerpearlflowers.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/White-anemones-wedding-bouquet.jpg), and smiled softly."I'll go wash up... and then we can have dinner." 

Kylo took hux by the waist, pulling him in. He slowly leaned down, connecting their lips. Hux pulled away, flustered. He handed the flowers back to Kylo,"Can you put these in water." He huffed, before walking away. 

"Hey 'Tage?" Kylo called after Hux. Hux turned around,"Yes?" "What are you if you're not Secret Services?" Hux smiled,"Irish mob." Kylo let out a sigh of relief,"Thank god I thought I'd have to flush my weed." 

 

 

 


End file.
